A rotary milking system comprises a rotating platform which animals enter and leave in a sequential order in order to be milked. The rotating platform comprises a plurality of milking stalls, each provided with milking equipment for milking of an animal present in the milking stall. The rotating platform rotates with the milking stalls and the animals which have entered the rotating platform, slowly while the animals are milked.
Sometimes the milking of an animal on the rotating platform is not complete, that is, it may happen that a cow that has been milked has an udder compartment that was incompletely milked. The incomplete milking may have been caused by a teat cup kick or fall off during milking. Incomplete milking may as well depend on a damaged or infected teat.
In a semi-automated or fully automated rotary milking system, teat cups of the milking equipments are automatically attached to the teats of the animals to be milked by a robot arm provided with a gripper. One single robot arm may serve all or at least several milking stalls of the rotary milking system. Incomplete milking in such rotary milking system may also be caused by a failed teat cup attachment, e.g. caused by a dirty camera lens or an unfavorable teat position.
FR 2 757 742 discloses a rotary milking system, wherein the problem of incomplete milking is discussed. If the milk quantity obtained is not proper, the animal is kept on the rotating platform for another revolution. When the animal passes the operator, he/she can verify that the milking claw is well in place. Should the milk quantity be too low also after a second revolution, the animal is evacuated and an alarm is sent to get the operator's attention.